


Hanahaki Disease

by Corps3brid3



Category: South Park
Genre: Character Death, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, Lotus flowers, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sad, Sad Ending, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, well i hope it makes you sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corps3brid3/pseuds/Corps3brid3
Summary: Tweek didn't choose this pain but he also couldn't live without it. He knew where and why he had this pain this agony this torture that was blossoming inside him but he wouldn't give it up. He couldn't he cant. Because he knew if he did he would lose the only thing that made him happy.





	Hanahaki Disease

Just laying in a bathtub filled with lotus flowers would usually be every aesthetic girl’s dream but for Tweek it was just the everlasting reminder of his unrequited love for the man that will never love him. The boy that made flowers grow inside his lungs and although they were beautiful every breath every time he coughed pained tears would run down his red-rimmed eyes.

Innocent beautiful white lotus flowers clean and pure against the background of a stained tub that was becoming crimson red as the petals were cutting out his throat. Each petal making it harder and harder for him to breath. 

A garden made of pain they flood his lungs and overfill the tub; water and blood interwoven with the lotus flowers just floating above. The doctors are calling it the ‘hanahaki disease’. Basically, Tweeks lungs are filling with flowers since he is experiences a one sided love. They say it can be removed with surgery. That it would take away the pain, but Tweek knew he would feel even more dead inside without the pain. It hurt, every single bit and piece of flowers he vomits. They tasted like sandpaper, but what hurts the most is that Craig probably wasn't really worth dying for but he was afraid of losing him; of forgetting the feeling of loving him.

He probably didn't even know Tweek existed. Tweek would now and then leave lotus flowers outside Craig's locker. Leaving poems depicting his beauty and how much he love him. Tweek never signed them. What hurt the most though is that sometimes he would find the letters in the trash can at the end of the hall. They hadn't even talked since they were kids and soon they were going off to college and Tweek will never see him again. That probably should make him feel happy but knowing he will never see Craig again, out of the corner of his eye never see his smile or hear him laugh about how cute his guinea pig is made the pain inside his chest blister even more and every breath was followed by a vomit of petals covering his bedroom floor his bed was more dead petals than actual mattress. 

Tweek looks up through the skylight above his tub he sits back and watches the stars and universe, Craig loves the stars he wanted to become an astronaut to go out and be able to hold the earth in the palm of his hand. Tweek winced as his chest suddenly burst into flames of agony, it hurt, but it was gone just as quickly. He blinked at the stars, something he’s used to seeing so often now just thinking about the slightest detail about Craig would bring such distress and discomfort to Tweek he is too far along and he knows his time is almost up.

It made his eyes burn with the beginning of tears, and he blinked them back. Laughing bitterly, Tweek took up one of the flowers crushing it in his hand bringing it up to his face as he shook his head, tears falling. His love would not be requited, there was no possibility, and because he knew that, and accepted it, they bloomed.

He knew it was foolish, he was too selfless to fall in love, too quick to accept his fate, too dearly holding on to something knows he can’t have. Tweek was really going to miss Craig's silky hair he always wanted to tell Craig to take off that stupid hat that it hid too much. Maybe if he did maybe if he actually tried to have a real conversation that wasn't just the passing head nod or stifled hello maybe just maybe he wouldn't be in this mess.

He sometimes, only when it gets really bad, wishes he had never met Craig. He goes back on that thought quickly whenever he does think like that though.

Tweek lies in a mournful silence, staring up at the white swirls of stars, surrounded in petals that are such a taunting shade of red and white that he wants to cry even more whenever he sees them.

A whirl of memories surge in the replay his mind has built, memoirs of an affection only he believes in, memories of desire, of longing.

Maybe that’s why he laughed, knowing he couldn’t fix it. He knew when the seeds were planted, he knew it. Tweek takes out his phone ready to send his last words to his final love.

Craig: Craig

Craig: Craig i'm sorry

Craig: I love you. I'm sorry. Tweek.

It's vague as fuck and sounds like something you would see in a Hallmark movie, but he honestly just wants to stop fighting and just be over with it all. He just wants to let death consume him, let any and all walls break down and crumble till there's nothing left but a garden made of his suffering.

And he lets it.

He sighs, the inevitable has yet to come but it is close, he feared for this occurrence. Now, however everything makes sense, in a time where in things will come to a blur, this has to be the clearest moment of his life.

He lies back with closed eyes, turns off his phone letting it fall over the side of the tub crimson water mixed with petals following it, his mind filled with a never-ending chorus of Craig, Craig, Craig as he stares out into the never-ending void of space.

Taking one final gulp of air Tweek coughs up one final lotus, dying peacefully with a lotus flower so beautiful so pure and clean, as white as the the first snow falling from the heavens surrounding his lips.

Thinking to himself as his soul departs from his body finally being free of the never-ending pain and suffering that loving Craig Tucker was truly the most exquisite form of self-destruction.

**Author's Note:**

> There is some artwork that 2 people actually made of this which broke me but I suck and have no idea how to add them


End file.
